unlimited
by kuro lunatic
Summary: songfic tentang china dan jepang. suck at summary. pokoknya r&r aja!


Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Unlimited performed by Nanase Aikawa

_**Deai wa arashi no you ni otozurete.  
****Watashi no kokoro kaete shimau.****  
Issho ni ireba nanimo kowakunai.  
Kono sekai no owari sae...**_

"Badanku sakit, aru. Pasti karena kebanyakan duduk di pertemuan tadi, aru."

Yao menggerutu tentang sakit di badannya sambil melintasi hutan bambu dengan langkah agak pelan. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Karena dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa dia lihat di hutan bambu itu.

Seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan pandangan datar dan memakai kimono di tengah-tengah hutan bambu. Pada awalnya, Yao agak bingung dengan keberadaan anak itu.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?' _pikir Yao.

Tapi dia langsung sadar. Anak itu bukan anak biasa, dia seorang negara. Sama sepertinya. Sambil tersenyum, Yao mendekati anak itu.

"Kau negara baru kan, aru? Kecilnya aru." Yao berkata sambil agak membungkuk agar dapat melihat negara baru itu dengan lebih jelas. "Kau lahir di tempat seperti ini. Pasti susah ya, aru. Namaku China, aru. Siapa namamu, aru?"

"Selamat siang, negara tempat Matahari terbenam, China-san. Aku negara tempat Matahari terbit, Jepang."

Satu kalimat terlintas di pikiran Yao.

"Anak yang tak sopan, aru!"

_**Wakari aeru koto o wakachiau koto mo utakata no you ni.  
Toki no suna ni magire tsukami kirenai to akirameteta anata ni au made wa...**_

Setelah itu, Jepang yang memiliki nama Kiku tersebut tinggal bersama Yao. Yao merawat Kiku dengan sangat baik. Dan Kiku juga sangat cepat menyerap semua pengetahuan yang Yao berikan.

Tapi, semuanya berakhir ketika Kiku menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Yao.

Yao masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Ketika Kiku menemuinya dengan pedang di tangan, dan merobek punggungnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas luka berbentuk diagonal.

Pada saat itu seharusnya Kiku dapat membunuh Yao. Tapi dia tak melakukannya. Karena Kiku sedang terombang-ambing antara melaksanakan tugasnya atau menjaga hebungan kekeluargaan dengan Yao. Walaupun dia melukai Yao, tapi Kiku tak sanggup membunuhnya.

Yao juga mengerti itu. Kiku tak perlu mengatakannya. Karena mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Walau dia merasa dikhianati, tetapi Yao tak bisa membenci Kiku.

Kiku melihat Yao untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah pemuda berwajah manis tersebut. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Kiku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.... Tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"_Gomenasai, aniki."_

Setelah Kiku menghilang dari pandangannya, Yao merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia bukan menangis karena sakit dari luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di punggungnya. Tetapi dia menangis karena dia telah kehilangan seorang keluarganya yang tak dapat tergantikan.

_**Dore kurai itami o hitori de kakaete kiteta no?  
Dore kurai sabishisa hitomi ni kakushite hohoenda no?**_

Sekarang mereka bertemu di medan perang. Kiku berada di kelompok _Axis, _sedangkan dia di _Allied Forces. _Itu berarti dia harus melawan Kiku...

Yao tak punya siapapun untuk berbagi kepedihan. Tapi dia dapat menyembunyikan kesepiannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang selalu dia kenakan. Dan hanya dilepaskan ketika dia sendirian...

_**Kono mama de jikan ga tomareba fuan mo nai no ni...  
Kono mama de te no naka eien sagashite hitomi o tojita.**_

Ketika perang berakhir, Kiku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yao. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Tapi rasa menyesal membuat Kiku berpikir mungkin Yao tak mau memaafkannya. Mungkin Yao...

"Kiku..."

Kiku melihat Yao telah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, terkejut dengan kedatangan Kiku. Yao tak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali Kiku melihatnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Yao membuka suara.

"Apa... kau mau masuk aru?" tawar Yao.

Kiku sepertinya tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Tak bergerak.

"Kau masih menerimaku? Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kiku terbata. Dia menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu keluargaku, adikku yang tak ternilai harganya, aru." ujar Yao sambil memeluk Kiku.

Kiku tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan Yao, seperti anak kecil.

"_Gomenasai, aniki. Gomenasai..._" Kiku mengulang kalimat tersebut berkali-kali.

Yao hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Kiku.

"_Huan ying hui lai, ja hua._"

_**Deai wa mahou no you ni isshun de.****  
Mune no itami mo keshite shimau.****  
Kore o 'unmei' to yobanai tosureba.  
Ima, dore o 'unmei' to yobu no?**_

Hanya dengan kedatangan Kiku, seluruh kesedihan Yao dapat terlupakan. Kali ini, dia tak akan melepaskan Kiku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**Deai no kiseki o ima dakishimete.****  
Mitsume attara tsuyoku nareru.****  
Kore o 'ai' to yobanai tosuru nara.  
Ima, dore o 'ai' to yobu no?**_


End file.
